1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage box in the shape of a bench and more particularly pertains to storing objects in a box configured to function as a bench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage containers and chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage containers and chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing objects in containers shaped as a chair are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,329 to Brightbill discloses the design of a storage container.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,747 to Embree discloses the design of a storage locker.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,106 to Willson discloses the design of a dock storage box.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,153 to Thompson discloses the design of a marine dock storage locker.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,829 to Leone discloses a container with lid.
In this respect, the storage box in the shape of a bench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing objects in a box configured to function as a bench.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved storage boxes in the shape of a bench which can be used for storing objects in a box configured to function as a bench. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.